Crush on the Redneck
by TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: Beth is having trouble hiding her feelings for Daryl. Her sister Maggie has already noticed how much time she spends with him. But has Daryl noticed, after a chat with Beth about an argument she had with her sister, does he know she's lying...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, i would like some helpful reviews and support sorry if it's not good**

**Set in the second season when they are at Hershel's farm looking for Sophia.**

**Bethyl pairing rated M because could get like 'that' in other chapters**

Chapter 1

Beth's POV

It was mid-day on the farm. Daryl and Rick had gone out looking for Sophia, Glenn and Maggie had gone on a run out to town to go look for medical supplies and anything else that could be of use. I was helping Lori cook dinner for tonight. "How was life like on the farm before the walkers came" Lori asked me with a slight look of wonder on her face. I paused before I spoke. "...quiet" I said. "I heard your pregnant" I said quietly so no one else could hear. "Who told you that?" she said worried. "I overheard Glenn talking to Dale last night" I replied. "I haven't told Rick yet...Please don't say anything "Lori said shyly. I was silent for a minute. "I won't, didn't hear a thing". "Thank you" Lori smiled.

It was after dinner. Everyone was back home, Rick and Daryl were pretty dirty after looking in the woods for Sophia so Dad let them in the house to go get cleaned up. Daryl made his way back to his tent while Rick was getting a shower.

I took this chance to go and speak with Daryl. I hadn't spoken to him since yesterday. I went out of the farmhouse and made my way across the camp to Daryl's tent. Everyone else was still inside. Daryl was sat outside his tent on a fold out chair. "Hi" I said, "what do you want" Daryl grumbled. "I came to see how the search for Sophia was going?" I replied with a smirk. "Still haven't found her, carol's driving me insane, that crazy women." He moaned. "She's only worried about her child Daryl, no need to be so harsh". "Anyway I'll see you later, I'm off to bed, Night Daryl". "Night kid" he said softly.

Maggie grabbed my arm as I walked through the front door. "Since when were you best buds with the redneck" she teased. "I'm not I only went to go ask about Sophia". I said embarrassed. "aww, me think you like him" she laughed and nudged me. "No I Don't "I shouted and shoved past her. I was so angry; I slammed my room door and bolted it. How dare she tease me like that. I was so angry at her, but the funny thing was that I actually had a crush on Daryl a guy twice my age!

I woke up to a light knocking at my door, I looked out of my window it was early morning. "Who is it?" I asked. I could tell by the voice it was Daryl but still asked anyway. "Who else would it be this early, in the morning?" he growled. "Hold on a minute". "God what ya doing, putting a party dress on in there or something?" he grumbled. I pulled on some jeans and a light pink vest top, put my hair in a side pony tail and opened the door. "No just getting ready" I smiled. He walked through my door shut it and lent against my wardrobe, I sat on my bed in front of him. "Hey, I know its none of my business...but what was the shoutin about last night." He said. "...you heard" I said in a quiet tone. "hard not too when you tent's nearly right outside the house." He moaned. "...sorry, it was me and Maggie fighting...about... who was washing up". I said sheepishly, I hated lying to him...

**Sorry it's short, please review, will do another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter could be interesting, let me know what you think by making a review? Also thanks for the nice reviews so far **

Chapter 2

Daryl's POV

I could tell by the way she said it, paused in mid sentence, the shy tone and look on her face. I wasn't gonna bother her about it though she has enough on her mind as it is. "Just wondered that's all, not everyday people start arguing like that over nothin..." I smiled. "Anything else you wanted?" she asked me softly. "nope...uhh...well I was gonna go for a walk...you wanna come with me?" I asked. "yeah sure got nothing else to do around here!" she said excitedly.

Me and Beth were out on our walk, I had the sense she liked me since we first saw each other, and after time I had grown to like her too, I wanted to tell her, I was just waiting for more signs. After all she is half my age... "It's lovely out here wish it would stay like this...it's a shame, soon it will be crowded with walkers." Beth sighed. "no where is gonna be pretty forever" I replied . "Daryl..."she said. "yeah" I smiled. We both stopped and faced each other. "well...it's just I have been having this nightmare for a few days, I was out in the woods and I got surrounded by walkers and they...got me...it felt real Daryl, I'm scared" she cried. I Pulled her into a tight hug "nothing is going to get you...I promise" I said kissing her forehead. She felt so fragile in my grip, she nuzzled into my chest.

Beth's POV

I didn't want him to let go, I felt so safe with Daryl. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back, running his fingers through my hair, he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him tense up abit but relax. His tongue was fighting to gain entry to my mouth, I opened it and our tongues were dancing together. He wrapped his arms round my bum and lifted me up higher up his body. I put my arms around his neckand ran my fingers down his back. He shivered at my touch but I carried on till I reached the bottom of his back. He stopped kissing me and put me down; he pulled me into another hug. "Don't you leave me...not ever" I whispered in his ear. "I won't I promise" he said kissing me.

Maggie's POV

I was sat on the front porch; I could see my sister kissing that redneck. Snogging his face off she was, it was disgusting. She was 17 and he was like 30 or something stupid. I would never say anything to him because she was my sister and it was none of my business who she had in her pants, but I would sure be saying something about this one.

Beth's POV

Me and Daryl made our way out of the woods hand in hand, we stayed silent and when we got to the wood exit our hands fell apart. I made my way quickly back to the house, I snook through the front door and slipped into my room. I shut my door and fell onto my bed, God I love him and I don't care what anyone else has to say. I never thought this was going to happen, I didn't know he liked me too. I didn't go to dinner that night; I just stayed in my room and watched out of the window.

I remember when Maggie first brought home her boyfriend, she told dad he was just a friend, but me and mum new he wasn't. Dad went out drinking with his mates. I just sat on the porch all night watching Maggie and her boyfriend hold hands, laugh together and watch the stars. I used to wish I had what Maggie had, she told me she just liked him and it wasn't gonna last forever, but I saw the way he looked at her, he loved her. If one of them was gonna end I it was her.

My day dreaming was ended by my dad knocking on the door. I got out of my chair and went to go see what he wanted. "Yes" I said. "I'm gonna move everyone into the house tonight, we are all gonna have to room share, Maggie is in with Glenn and you need someone to room share with or there won't be enough space" he said grimly. "Ok dad, I will go get my roommate" I giggled as a big grin spread across my face... I put my boots on and went to find Daryl. When I found him he was getting his things together in his tent. "hey" I said making him jump slightly. "what ya doin out here" he grumbled. "your room sharing with me" I laughed. "...Alright but I'm sleeping on the floor..."he said. I helped him carry his things into my room and placed them in the corner. He began to get out his sleeping bag and lay it on the floor. "Why ya wanna share a room with me for?" he said. "cause I do". I could tell he knew why I wanted him with me. Because I felt safe with him close to me, and he made his promise.

"I'm off to sleep" he murmured. "ok night you big bore" I giggled. "Ya think I'm boring now do ya" he said walking closer to me with a smirk across his face. "Yep" I laughed. He pushed me down onto my bed and crushed his lips against mine. His lips felt so good against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair. He began stripping me of all my clothes, and before I knew it I was naked under him. I took his shirt off revealing big tanned muscles. He was perfect every inch of him; I wanted him more than ever now. I ran my hand down his muscles and stopped at his belt. I quickly undid his belt. He stood up and slipped off his jeans and threw them to the floor. I could see his hard erection through his boxers. I pulled him back onto the bed on top of me. He sucked at my neck which made me moan. "God your sweet" he mumbled. I only just heard what he said, I pulled his lips back to mine again, I could feel the body heat radiating from him. I bet he was surprised I knew the tricks of the trade. I flipped him over so I was on top, I held my knee at his crotch, and this made him groan. I began kissing him furiously. I wanted this as much as he did. I ripped his boxers off; I began sliding my fingers up his long erection. "Beth..."he moaned. I kissed him our tongues dancing round. "please..." I begged him.

Daryl's POV

She begged me, so I thought I'm gonna tease you some more. I slid my finger into her tight wet folds, and began sliding it in and out, I flipped her over and heard moan my name. My other hand rubbed her left breast, she was amazing. Her moaning turned me on even more; I couldn't wait any longer... I thrust into her tight pussy. "Daryl..." She screamed in pleasure. I kept going as hard as I could kissing her gently my fingers running through her golden blonde hair. "Harder..." She pleaded, my pace sped up as I pushed deeper inside her. I felt her squirm underneath me and new she was about to cum. Her breath was warm against my face, she was enjoying this...I could tell. I felt her scream and I knew she had cum. She was so good it was unbelievable, she was... the best I ever had. "Beth your amazing" I breathed in her ear. I sped up again thrusting in and out of her; she kissed me deeply and moaned. I couldn't hold on any longer I came inside her as I groaned her name. I rolled off of her and lay on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around my chest. "I love you" she said before falling asleep next to me. "I love you too" I whispered.

The next morning came quickly It was early when I woke, Beth had rolled away from me in her sleep. I got out of the bed covered her with the covers and quietly slipped into the sleeping bag. I knew Hershel would come check all of us before we woke, and all I needed was her dad on my trail. I couldn't stop thinking about last night, She was so good, So graceful and beautiful. I loved that girl and now i knew it for sure. Merle would make some comment is he was here. Like 'what a young an' or 'what you doing in bed with a teenager'. I didn't care what anyone thought, I loved Beth and that was that, no one was going to tell me otherwise.

**Hope you liked more chapters to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be my last chapter in this story, there will be a sequel to it soon, but before I write the sequel I'm going to write another story about Maggie and Glenn.**

**Chapter 3**

Beth's POV

It was late morning when I woke, Daryl had gone, and I could see Shane and Rick arguing out of my window. Last night was amazing if my dad knew he would surely kill me. I put some clothes on, tied my hair up and went for breakfast. When I got to the kitchen Lori was sat at the table reading a book. "Hi Lori" I said with a smile. "Oh, hi Beth there's so eggs in the fridge if you want some. "No I'm good thanks" I said suddenly feeling sick. "You ok Beth you don't look so good. "Yeah I'm fine just had... a late night..." I said sheepishly. I left Lori in peace to read her book. I went to find Maggie, I needed to talk to her, or at least see her. When I found her she was in the barn brushing nervous Nelly my dad's horse. She saw me walk in the barn and shot me a dirty look. "Good night?" She asked me sarcastically. "..." Before I could answer she cut me off. "Oh trust me I know u had a great night!" She smirked icily. "...It's not what..." She cut me off again "Oh so my baby sister losing her virginity to a 30 year old redneck is ok then!" she yelled. "I really hope you used protection" She said, I looked at the floor speechless, we hadn't used protection! "Oh Beth..." She glared. I ran off into the woods, I couldn't think straight my head was whirling in thought. Her words echoed through my head. "Hope you used protection". "Protection...Protection", I had had enough of her s***! Who was she to tell me what I could and couldn't do or if I was doing it right.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed the walkers surrounding me. "DARYL" I cried as loud as I could. My worst nightmare... my fear was real. They staggered closer and closer. "DARYL HELP ME!" I screamed. All I could do was scream and cry. One walker grabbed my arm it was about to bite me when. BANG! It fell to the floor, it was Daryl, he shot most of them, picked me up and ran. Once we had got inside the field we were safe.

I was crying so much, my knees felt weak. He hugged me and I cried into his chest. He stayed silent and just hugged me. After awhile I had no more tears left to cry. "...you saved...me" I mumbled. "I realised something last night, when I was laid next to you, I realised how much I care about you. I was never the relationship type before I met you, but then I fell in love with you and I didn't want to lose you..." He said kissing me on the lips then pulling me close to him. We made our way back to the farm house.

Daryl's POV

The next day things were slow, no one really talked and everyone just got on with their own things. I went to go get my crossbow from Beth's room, oddly she wasn't there. When I past Maggie in the corridor, on the way out, she glared at me. I was starting to think she knew what me and Beth had done. I hoped Beth was ok. I hadn't seen her all day; I went out on a run, on my own to take my mind off of things.

When I got to the town only 20minutes away, It was mid-day. The town was quiet and there were no walkers in my sight. I got out of the car opened the boot and got my back pack out and some bolts for my crossbow. I made my way into the mechanic shop; the door was locked so I had to break the window to get in. Crossbow at the ready I stumbled into the shop. There were tools scattered across the floor. I scanned the shelves in front of me and picked up an empty fuel can. "Great" I said. I threw it to the floor, and walked over to the counter. There was a dead walker sat in the office chair behind the counter. He was holding some matches. I grabbed them from his steel grip and put them in my bag. They could be useful I thought to myself. I stepped over a fallen shelf and went down the steps and into the garage. There better be something good in here. There were no cars in here, but I could see some fuel cans. I walked over to them and picked them up, to see if they were empty. Two were full and three empty. I made my way back to the car and put the fuel in the boot.

We needed some more medical supplies, I read my list: Antibiotics, cough syrup, some bandages and some abortion pills. I'm guessing the abortion pills are for Lori. How the hell was I supposed to know what they looked like? I headed over to the pharmacy. The door was already open, because Maggie and Glenn had been here before. I scanned the shelves and managed to find bandages, cough syrup and antibiotics. But could I find abortion pills? Just as I got bored of looking I fell over the damn things. They were in a square box that had ABORTION PILLS in big purple letters printed on. As if I just spent 20 minutes looking the god damned things only to trip over them.

I walked back to the car and threw all the supplies and my crossbow on the back seat. The ride home was fast as I was doing about 120mph. When I go back it was nearly dark. I parked outside the house and slowly walked up the steps juggling supplies. I dumped them on the kitchen table, I turned around to see Beth standing there with a worried look on her face. I ran over to her and hugged her. She was smiling nervously at me. "I love you, where have you been all day?" I said puzzled. "Daryl I need to tell you something" She said. "what is it beautiful?" I asked. "...I'm pregnant" she cried.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry my chapters have been quite short. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger. This is the last chapter. PM me if you want a sequel to it.**


End file.
